


A Winter Day

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (that part doesn't matter but shh), DCMK Secret Santa, DCMK Secret Santa 2020, Fluff, Gen, I can't believe I actually wrote fluff for once, Mild Angst (very mild don't worry), Not-Really-Platonic Cuddling, One Shot, Pre-Slash (ish), So is Shinichi, and they were roomates, but can be read as pre-slash, kaito is a little shit, saguru is very much done with them, this is technically gen, was written as pre-slash too but my writing went nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: “Is… that supposed to be a pancake?”“Shut up,” Shinichi muttered. “Cooking is hard.”“Of course, of course,” Kaito said, patting his head. “Check the news later, okay?”Shinichi turned slowly to face the grinning magician. “You did not—”“Oh yes I did,” Kaito said cheerfully. “I’m going out now. Sagu-chan can help you with that.”Kid holds a heist in the middle of winter, and Shinichi is decidedly not happy. Saguru is just there, only partially by choice.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrushsong_kVaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/gifts).



> I was so happy to find out I was your secret santa this year :) ~~and also mildly terrified~~.
> 
> :D Happy Holidays! I hope you like it!

“Good morning, Shinichi~!”

Shinichi sighed, turning around to face his roommate, Kuroba Kaito. The magician beamed at him, before poking his head over Shinichi’s shoulder to see what he was doing. 

“Is… that supposed to be a pancake?”

“Shut up,” Shinichi muttered. “Cooking is hard.”

“Of course, of course,” Kaito said, patting his head. “Check the news later, okay?”

Shinichi turned slowly to face the grinning magician. “You _did not_ —”

“Oh yes I did,” Kaito said cheerfully. “I’m going out now. Sagu-chan can help you with that.”

He gestured toward the frying pan and then the doorway, where their third roommate, Hakuba Saguru, was eyeing him sceptically. 

“Bye!” Kaito waved at them, as the door slammed shut.

Saguru just sighed and shook his head, holding out a hand for the pan. Shinichi handed it over.

“I’ll just make toast,” Shinichi decided, hoping the toaster wouldn’t burn it, again. 

“Good idea,” Saguru agreed.

While he waited for the toast, Shinichi sat at the counter and scrolled through his phone, answering a few texts from Ran—yes he was fine, yes he was eating—and Haibara, one of which was a picture of her and the Detective Boys, and the rest about any side effects from the APTX.

When he was done with that, Shinichi found a news site and scrolled through the pages until he found the section he was looking for. A glance at the first headline proved his suspicions correct.

“Kaitou Kid announced another heist,” Shinichi told Saguru. “And the museum owner specifically wants us to come.”

“That, unfortunately, is to be expected,” Saguru replied. “If it were Kid himself, I would be tempted to decline. However, it would be very impolite to refuse the museum owner’s request.”

“Stupid flashy phantom thief,” Shinichi sighed. “I’m going to kick a soccer ball at his face.” 

* * *

“I hate him,” Shinichi grumbled, not for the first time, glaring at Kaitou Kid’s next target—a brilliant pale blue gem. “He just had to hold a heist in the middle of winter.”

“Unfortunately, I’m not surprised,” Saguru said from next to him. “Kuroba-kun had a habit of going out of his way to annoy people. He still does, evidently.”

“I am going to _murder_ him when we get home,” Shinichi said, matter-of-factly. “He _knows_ I hate the cold.”

Saguru patted his shoulder somewhat distractedly, before frowning the jewel display case. 

“I’ll be right back, Kudo-kun.”

Shinichi watched him go, then directed his glare at the copy of the heist notice he was holding. He was _so_ going to make hot chocolate when he got back, and then use a nice, frozen fish to stop Kuroba from entering the kitchen.

Shinichi wrapped his scarf tighter around himself and made his way to the other side of the room. That exit led to the roof, and with this cold weather, and consequently less people to blend in with, Kid would most likely choose his hang glider to escape with.

He found Saguru, leaning against the wall, and the two detectives settled by the door to wait for Kid’s heist to start. 

* * *

“I think I’ll make an exception to the ‘no murders’ rule for you,” Shinichi hissed, glaring viciously at Kid. The wind blew tiny snowflakes around them, tiny particles of ice stinging their faces. 

“Aww, I’m honored,” Kid chirped in reply, beaming at him and Saguru. “By the way, what happened to the rest of my darling Task force?”

“They were either too cold to run fast enough or they got caught in one of your traps,” Saguru said dryly. “And I’m surprised you chose to hold a heist in this weather. You nearly got caught in the cold last time, Kuroba.”

“Hmm, maybe I should meet this person you keep talking about,” Kid mused. “He sounds rather interesting if you think I’m him.” 

“I’m going to murder you,” Shinichi repeated, before Sgauru could say anything. “If you don’t give us back the jewel within the next ten seconds, so I can _go back home_ and not _freeze to death_.” 

“Scary~” the thief teased. He pulled the jewel out of thin air and tossed it at them. 

Saguru lunged to catch it before it hit the ground, and Kid used the second’s distraction to leap off the roof, a half-salute tossed their way. Saguru glared after him, and then something white whizzed past him and hit part of Kid’s glider. 

“Ha,” Shinichi muttered from behind him. “Got him.” 

Saguru blinked, turning to face the other detective. “Did you just… throw a _snowball_ at _Kaitou Kid_?”

“Yes,” Shinichi said. He sighed, burrowing his face into his scarf and tucking his hands into his pockets. “Come on, let's go home. I’m cold.”

* * *

“How’d the heist go?” Kaito asked when they stepped through the door. Shinichi just glared at him, shaking melting snowflakes off his scarf and hanging it up. 

“It went as most heists tend to do,” Saguru answered, giving him a pointed look, just as Shinichi said, “I hope your back hurts.”

Kaito blinked innocently, “Why?”

Shinichi made a sound rather like an enraged cat, stalking over to the kitchen. It was, in Kaito’s opinion, unreasonably adorable. He poked his head through the doorway, spotting the detective rummaging through the cabinets. 

“Need help?” Kaito asked.

“No,” Shinichi grumbled. “You’ll just steal it from me. Thief.”

“Aww, Shin-chan’s grumpy today,” Kaito cooed. He stepped aside to let Saguru into the kitchen as well.

“It’s all your fault,” Shinichi said. “And I have one word for you: fish.”

“ _Don’t say it_ ,” Kaito hissed. He shuddered. “Vile scaly things.” 

“Exactly,” Shinichi said, picking up his mug. “So this is _mine_.” 

“So cruel,” Kaito sighed, hiding a smile. 

Behind him, Saguru shook his head with a mixture of fondness and exasperation as he got his own drink and followed them to the living room. 

Kaito perched on the couch arm, as Shinichi gave him another glare and plopped himself down on the opposite side. Saguru picked up the book he was reading and settled in the middle, Shinichi immediately leaning against his arm to read over his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while, with the familiar sound of Kaito’s cards in the background. Saguru was pulled from his reading when he felt something heavy on his side. He glanced down, and a smile flickered across his face when he realized Shinichi had fallen asleep. 

“Kuroba,” he whispered, glancing at the magician.

Kaito blinked, caught sight of Shinichi, and smiled. “Aww, he’s all tired out.”

“You do realize it’s mostly your fault, right?” Saguru asked. 

The shuffling cards stopped, and Kaito frowned down at his hands, uncharacteristically serious. 

“Sorry,” he sighed. “It was time-sensitive.” 

“You still won’t tell us?”

It was less of a question and more of a statement, and Kaito shrugged.

“I don’t want you two involved,” he said. “It’s fine, anyway. I’m fine.” 

“You’re not,” Saguru argued.

“I will be,” Kaito conceded. He set his cards next to the lamp and sat next to Saguru, still not meeting his eyes. “Just… let me do this.” 

“Alright,” Saguru relented. “But just for a little bit.” 

“Mmm,” Kaito nodded. He yawned, snuggling up to Saguru. “Sleep now.” 

“Here?” he demanded.

“Sleep,” Kaito insisted. 

Saguru sighed, setting down his book. He stared out the window at the snow, as Kaito’s breathing slowly evened out and he dropped off to sleep. Soon, he was asleep too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shinichi hates the cold and that is a fact purely because I think it's cute :)  
> Let me know what you thought! ^-^


End file.
